


Murderous Mistress

by Avrina



Series: Friendship & Love [1]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Love, M/M, Murder, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina
Summary: Valerian has the idea of getting married for having an heir... and Matt doesn't like the thought of standing in the shadows.





	Murderous Mistress

"I need an heir."  
"Hmm."  
"I have to marry."  
"Hmm."  
"I love you."  
"You make me a mistress."  
"No…"  
"Don't make a fool of yourself. You cannot have children with me."  
"I know, Matt, but that's why-"  
"You expect me to play second fiddle in the shadows."  
Silence. Valerian snuggled against Matt's back and buried his face in his neck. "I'm afraid people as a whole are too conservative to see their Emperor with a man by his side. But when a child comes out of a political marriage, the rest is up to me."  
"Mistress." Matt replied coldly. He felt betrayed. For two years they had been a couple in stealth, for two years Valerian refused to make it official.  
"I thought of Ninette LeBlanc." Valerian continued. "It seems, like you're on good terms with her..."  
That was an interesting understatement, with Matt writhing inside. After a most frustrating argument over the denial of any relationship on the part of Valerian, Matt had given himself to an affair with a woman - Ninette LeBlanc.  
"She belongs to the Old Families, she is nice and pretty down to earth. She would understand," Valerian said softly. He sounded unconvinced himself, but he would bow to the pressure of the public.  
Matt pushed Valerian's arm aside and slipped out of bed to get dressed.  
"Where do you want to go?" Valerian asked irritated.  
"I need fresh air," Matt replied calmly. Ironically Ninette. He had ended the affair with her just a few weeks ago, because she started talking about love and the like.  
"You're coming back ...?" The fear in Valerian's voice, who hadn't moved out of bed, almost broke Matt's heart.  
"Of course I'll come back.", He said softly and smiled.

\---

"Matt." Ninette was very surprised to find him so late at the door, but Matt was no less surprised that she even opened.  
"Hello Ninette." He forced a smile. "May I come inside?"  
"Oh, sure." She waved him to her rooms inside the palace and smiled uncertainly.  
"I wanted to talk to you," Matt said carefully. "I am sorry."  
"Yes, me too." Embarrassed, she brushed a reddish brown curl behind her ear. "It was a bit rash, to talk already about..." She searched for words and then her eyes grew big.  
Matt held his pistol to her chest. "I'm sorry." And he pulled the trigger.

\---

When Matt slipped back into Valerian's bedroom, he had gotten dressed and woke up just so much that he could smile at Matt with relief, before he kept dreaming.

  
The following morning, sitting together at breakfast, Valerian's adjutant Wilson entered, the only one who knew about their relationship. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your conversation with Miss LeBlanc will not take place."  
Irritated, Valerian looked up from his cocoa. "How so?"  
Wilson cleared his throat. "She was shot dead in the night. The security staff is already working on the problem."  
"In the middle of my palace?" Valerian struggled.  
"I'm sorry, sir." Wilson disappeared again and Matt sipped his tea while Valerian blinked for a moment.  
"Matt."  
"Hmm?"  
"There's blood on your lapel."  
Matt looked down at himself. "That's right," he said lightly.  
"You killed her," Valerian said, his lower lip trembling.  
"That's right," Matt said again, looking calmly at Valerian over the edge of his teacup.  
"Why?"  
"Would you like the list of reasons in triplicate and signed by Wilson tonight on your desk?"  
"Matt!" Valerian's voice got a shrill undertone.  
For a very long moment, they looked at each other in silence.  
"Take off your clothes and give me your dirty things and your weapon. Go take a shower and get dressed," Valerian said as if discussing trivial arrangements for any conference. "You will be accompanied by a bodyguard from today on."  
"Why?", Matt wanted to know and sipped again on his tea, which was getting cold.  
"In my palace, a murderer runs free!" Valerian said angrily and got up. "I have to prepare a speech," he added.  
"About the security situation?", Matt pursued, while he put down his cup and then also rose.  
"No." Valerian shook his head. "I want to announce my engagement."  
"With a dead woman?" Mocked Matt gently.  
"No. With you, you idiot!" Valerian hissed, spinning around before pausing. "That means ... if you still want me after the ... _incident_."  
Matt chuckled and walked over to Valerian, stroking his cheek and kissing his mouth. "I murdered for you and I would do it again. Why should I say _no_?" But as Valerian still looked uncertain, he added softly, "I love you, Val."  
"I ... I'm sorry. I did not realize how much that would hurt you," Valerian mumbled, snuggling into a hug. "I should never have kept our relationship that way. Forgive me."  
Matt nodded and buried his face in Valerian's neck. "Who of us wears the engagement ring?"


End file.
